


Cliff Steele X Pink Hair (OC)

by RavenGlad



Category: Doom Patrol (Comics), Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Night Stands, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Cliff got a special upgrade but now has a problem with it, luckily a certain someone shows up and helps him.





	1. Chapter 1

Cliff sat on the edge of his bed.   
He was feeling very lonely, but even more horny or at least he thought he was horny. He wanted nothing more than to feel that sweet release of cum   
Spewing from his dick into the pussy of a beautiful human.   
"Ah fuck... " He sighed at the thought.  
He lied back on the bed and closed his eyes, running his metal hand down his body.

He reached down and unbuttoned his pants.   
Why am I doing this? I don't even have a dick?? He thought to himself  
but he unbuttoned it anyway.  
"What the fuck?!" Cliff said aloud.  
To his surprise there was an erected shaft between his legs. But why is there a note attached? Cliff reached down and pulled the note off. 

Dear Cliff,

You're welcome.

With love, Niles. <3

"Weird flex... But thanks."   
He whispered. Cliff realized that Niles  
Probably gave him this magnum dong  
When he was getting repairs yesterday. Cliff wrapped his hand around his dick and started to pump it slowly. "Fuck... " He hissed through his teeth. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. "Ah Shit. Give me a minute!" He called out.   
He shoved his dick back in his pants and walked to the door. 

"Sorry about that- wait. Who the fuck are you?!?" Cliff said. Standing in front of him was a girl with a pink pixie cut and a band shirt. She stepped into his room.   
"I'm here to help you with your."  
She looked over at the wall and raised an eyebrow. "Problem."   
Cliff tilted his head. "My- my what?"   
He said. She huffed.   
"I'm gonna fuck you." She stated.

Cliff closed the door.   
"Did Niles send you?" He asked.  
She walked over to his bed and started to take off her top.   
She looked over at him. "Well are you coming?" She asked. Cliff shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I will be."   
He winked and approached the bed.  
She stood up and pulled his leather jacket off of his shoulders.   
She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down into a kiss. 

Cliff was slightly taken aback considering he can't feel her lips.   
But he leaned into the kiss and laced his fingers into her pink hair.  
She turned him around and shoved him down on the bed.   
"Lay down and relax." She smiled.  
"Oh, uh okay." He said quietly and lied back. He watched her take her blue pants off. "Do you want music. I can play music?" Cliff offered.   
She looked up and nodded. 

"That doesn't sound to bad." She said.   
Cliff stood up and walked over to his sound system. After a moment  
Redbone by Childish Gambino started   
Playing. Cliff got back on the bed.  
She stood up and leaned over him,   
Gently placing another kiss on his lips. "You ready?" She asked.  
Cliff nodded. She pulled away and knelt down between his legs. And started to undo his pants. He watched her patiently as she did so.   
She pulled the fabric down his legs and to the floor and his dick sprung free. 

She reached up and began to pump it.  
Cliff leaned his head back and moaned softly. After a minute she let go and climbed up on the bed, straddling his hips. She slowly lowered herself till he was completely filling her. "Ah, fuck... " She moaned.  
She began to gently rock her hips.   
Cliff couldn't believe that he could actually feel what was happening.   
Or at least he was pretty sure that he was actually feeling it. 

She concentrated and continued to rock fast and hard, Cliff on the other hand was a moaning mess. The feeling of that sweet release building up in his stomach. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest and Cliff placed his hands on her hips, thrusting hard into her. She moaned loudly into his ear and if Cliff could sweat, He knew that there would be sweat beading on his forehead right now. 

His thrusts became quick and sloppy.  
As he finally got his sweet release.   
"Oh, Fuck!" He moaned loudly, throwing his head back as his hips jerked up. They sat there for what felt like forever, taking in the bliss of the moment. After a while she slipped off of him and sat on the bed next to him.  
"That was fucking awesome... "   
Cliff said. She looked back at him and smiled. "Yeah, it was... " She said. 

She stood up and began to get dressed.  
"Hey, uh... Could I get your number?  
I really like you, and I wouldn't mind   
Seeing you again." Cliff said.   
She nodded, pulling her pants up.   
She walked over to his desk and started to write it down. She walked back. "There you go." She said and placed the note on his side table.  
She grabbed her shirt and slipped it over her head.   
"I guess I'll see you later." She smiled.

Cliff sat up. "Yeah, that would be really awesome. I'll call you later if that's okay with you." He said.   
She nodded and went to the door.  
She turned around and waved at him.  
He returned the wave and there she went. Cliff reached over and picked up the note. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

The Brotherhood Of Nada

Cliff heard a shout from down the hall. Cliff pulled his pants up and ran out the door. Niles was wheeling himself towards Cliff.  
"CLIFF! I think Doom Manor was invaded and they drugged me."   
He said. It wasn't until this very moment that Cliff noticed that Niles had lipstick on and "Nada" was written on his forehead in red lipstick. "Oh fuck! Did you even do these repairs on me!?" Cliff said, motioning between his legs. 

Niles looked shocked. "That's how I know they drugged me. I don't remember giving you any repairs."  
He said. "Wait, so you didn't even leave a note on my dick?" Cliff asked, slightly panicked. Niles' eyes widened  
"You have a dick?" He asked, sounding slight scared. Cliff placed his hands on the sides of his head.   
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Fin


	2. Meanwhile At Doom (Prequel to Pink Hair)

"So... We're just gonna go in and invade Doom Manor while they're home?" Aries asked. Mr. Nobody placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"No, Pinki we're not just gonna invade Doom Manor. We're simply going to infiltrate and have a little fun."   
He smiled. "My name is Aries. Can you actually call me that for once?"   
She asked. He pulled his hand away.  
"Whatever, Pinki." He turned away from her and threw his arms out.   
"Anyway! Here's the plan."

\- Meanwhile At Doom Manor -

"Niles." Cliff said, peaking into his lab.  
"When can I get my repairs? I think I'm walking slower than normal."  
He asked. Niles looked up from his paperwork. "Sorry for the wait Cliff.   
Just get comfortable on the table and I'll be with you in a minute."   
Niles smiled at Cliff.  
Cliff walked over and laid down on the table. 

Niles reached over for his chocolate bar. "What??" He whispered to himself. He looked over and saw that there was no chocolate bar by his side. "Give me a moment Cliff, I'll be back in a moment." He called out as he wheeled himself out.  
He made his way to Doom Kitchen™️.  
He opened the pantry door and there it was, his favorite kind of chocolate.   
He smiled brightly and pulled back the wrapper and took a big bite.

He started to feel... strange? Not like   
"I'm gonna shit myself, someone get me a toilet fast."   
But like. "why is that bird kissing that butterfly??" Soon everything started to look fuzzy, a dark figure stepped into view. "Hey Chief." The figure smirked. 

\- meanwhile in the other room -

While Niles was in the other room Cliff was Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool on the table. And even though Cliff could not feel, he could tell that this table was very uncomfortable.   
He closed his eyes and shifted, trying to get comfortable.   
He heard movement in the room,   
he assumed that it was the Cheif coming back in. Cliff was going to open his eyes and greet him but.  
'What the fuck?' Cliff thought.

"Did he fucking shut off the neuro transmitters??" Cliff shouted internally.   
"YOU SAID THIS WAS GOING TO BE A QUICK FUCKING PROCEDURrreee..."  
Beddy bye for Cliffypoo.  
"Is he asleep now?" Aries asked, peaking her head into the room.  
"Of course he is pinki! Now,  
Bring in the Cheif!" Mr. Nobody exclaimed. And so, Aries wheeled in the Cheif. 

"Did he eat the S#!t??" Mr. Nobody asked. Aries nodded her head and sighed. "Yep... " She said.   
Mr. Nobody walked over to her and placed a hand on his hip.   
"And why do you sound so upset?"   
He asked her.   
She motioned down to Niles.   
He only sat in his chair with his head down to the side, he was laughing and whispering about being a chocolate bar... or something like that.

"It's just kinda sad... I mean, it's not like he can fight us or anything."  
Aries said. Mr. Nobody placed his hand on her shoulder and pointed down at the Cheif.   
"Pinki... you have no clue what this old boomer fuck has done to these people." He stated. She nodded her head and saluted Mr. Nobody.  
"Whatever you say, boss." She said.  
Mr. Nobody showed a wide grin.  
"That's more like it." He said, he turned back to Cliff on the operating table. "Now, let's get this robot dick-   
I mean, decked out." 

\- Little Tiny Bit Later -

Right now, if you were to be standing outside of Doom Manor the only thing you would be able to hear is the Nintendo Wii music blaring   
(Almost) as loud as possible.   
Now, let's see what's going on in side.   
"Okay, Pinki you can open your eyes now." Mr. Nobody shouted over the music. Pinki slowly opened her eyes.  
"Holy s#!t Boss!" Pinki approached the operating table. She reached out and ran her finger over the tip of Cliffs brand new Robo Dong.

She looked back at Mr. Nobody.   
"You made this?" She asked, pointed at the metal shaft.  
Mr. Nobody crossed his arms and stood proud. "Indeed Pinki, I made this incredibly great dick for our metal friend." He smiled.   
She slowly looked back at it.  
"Shouldn't someone take it for a test ride?" She said. Aries felt   
Mr. Nobody's hands on her shoulders.  
"Now, now. We'll get to that soon, we just have a few more things to do first." He said. He booped her on the nose and walked over to Niles. 

He knelt down in front of the Cheif and lightly smacked his cheek.   
"Hey, Cheif... wake up we need you."   
He laughed. Niles only giggled in response.  
"Harder Rita... " He groggily said.   
Mr. Nobody's eyes got wide, he looked over at Aries. 

"Who would've guessed that the Cheif is a kinky fuck?" He said.   
Aries laughed. "Hey, whatever licks your asshole I guess." She said.   
Mr. Nobody wheeled Niles to a deck and grabbed a pen. He held the pen in the Chief's hand and guided it to write something. He walked back over to Cliff and tied the little note to the robo dick. Aries walked over and looked at it. 

"Dear Cliff, You're welcome. Love Niles." She looked up at Mr. Nobody.   
"Weird flex, but okay." She said.   
She followed Mr. Nobody back over to Niles. Mr. Nobody climbed onto the chief's lap and straddled his hips.   
He pulled out a tube of lipstick and started writing on his forehead.   
He looked over at Aries.   
"Do you have a mirror?" He asked.   
She pulled out a small mirror from her back pocket and held it out for him to see. He began to put lipstick on his own lips. 

He smiled at Aries. "How's it look?"   
He asked her. She gave a thumbs up.  
"Fabulous." She said, doing jazz hands. He looked back at the cheif and pulled him into a big kiss  
That lasted a little.... too long.   
Aries fake coughed. Mr. Nobody stood up and looked at a watch that he wasn't wearing. "Okay, here's what we need to do. We're going to carry Cliff back to his room and then while he's in bed I'm gonna turn him back on. When he fully wakes up he'll probably think it's tomorrow so I'll get out as fast as I can." 

He pointed at Aries. "You're gonna stay here and wait-"   
"You're making me stay? Isn't that dangerous?" She asked.   
"Pinki, pinki. It's okay, you'll be fine.  
Cliff has a massive boner right now and YOU Pinki will be the one to help him." He looked at the wall.   
"With his 'Problem'." He said.   
Aires gave a wide smile and nodded her head. "Sounds good, and I'm fixing to smash." She said.   
Mr. Nobody turned to Cliff.   
"Let's get to work."

\- Not Long Later -

Cliff opened his eyes, he sat up on the edge of his bed.   
He was feeling very lonely, but even more horny...


End file.
